Padre
by Cataki09
Summary: La noticia de un segundo hijo. ¿Cómo lo tomará el Príncipe?


—Padre—

1.

— ¡¿Cuánto tardarás ahí afuera?! —Cuestionó la mujer, notablemente furiosa. Se recostó contra la baranda del balcón de su habitación, para poder apreciar al hombre que flotaba sin prestarle atención, a unos cuantos metros. A veces se maldecía por aquella potestad extraterrestre de poder volar, sabiendo que de esa forma, el Príncipe siempre encontraría la forma de huir de sus molestas confrontaciones.

El hombre gruñó. Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de concentrarse en el ambiente. A lo lejos, podía percibir un par de niños jugando baloncesto. Trunks estaba allí, aprovechándose de su magnífica condición, para realizar jugadas fuera de serie. Y por más que él volara o mantuviera su fuerza descomunal, la inocencia infantil jamás permitiría que le descubrieran. Maldito mocoso, jugando sucio cómo su padre.

— ¡Vegeta! —Gritó ella impacientada. De inmediato frunció el ceño —. ¡¿Vas a prestarme atención?!

Tuvo que girarse. El Príncipe de cabellos azabaches comenzó a volar en dirección a la científica, sin querer hacerlo realmente. Aún poseía la duda revoloteando en su sistema, seguro de querer retroceder, para salir volando sin más. No obstante, poseía la certeza de que ella no le juzgaría. Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera en sus momentos más patéticos, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sólo su mujer le conocía, podía tomarse el atrevimiento de decir que más que él. Aunque le daba temor afrontar esa realidad. Jamás deseó entregarse de forma tan amena a un sentimiento, mucho menos, llegar a sentirse cómodo con este. Quizá, para un hombre que había cruzado los años sin reparar en todo el daño que causaba, era el momento ideal de conseguir redención.

Sus botas tocaron la baldosa rocosa del balcón. Ella no vaciló al momento de lanzarse a sus brazos. Aquel rostro femenino se aplastó contra la superficie de su armadura, queriendo no deshacer el roce en mucho tiempo. Él respiró con dificultad, entre tantas cosas, jamás esperó aquella reacción, ni mucho menos que lo hiciera en público. No obstante, tenía la certeza de que nadie le observaba, pues bien sabía que la mansión Cápsula mantenía visitas con regularidad, nadie se tomaba el atrevimiento de observar o de querer decir algo al respecto. Todos temían de su furia y de sus reacciones explosivas. Por ello, cuando tuvo el primer contacto de su delgado cuerpo, la rodeó sin más. Sintió el calor que ella emanaba y lo temblorosa que se encontraba. Sumamente sospechoso, pero él jamás se equivocaba en especulaciones, por lo que no le tomó la sorpresa de la vulnerabilidad de su mujer. Era comprensible.

— He de suponer que lo sabes —Susurró. Ella le envolvía el cuello con sus delgados brazos, mientras trataba de que él no huyera, en cuanto las dudas se esparcieran.

— No soy tonto. —Logró articular. A veces le quemaban aquellos roces, incluso detestaba la manera en que aquella fragancia femenina se insertaba en sus sentidos, porque se sentía patético. Sólo ella, sólo la quería a ella, hasta el borde de hacerlo desfallecer por un mísero aroma.

— Bueno... pero pensé que los procesos humanos te tenían sin cuidado —Murmuró un tanto tranquila. Él se notaba accesible a cualquier charla, en especial, estando en una posición tan incómoda para estar en público.

Entonces entendió que debía soltarla. No podía presentar su inconformidad, estando tan apegado a la mujer. Y el tiempo de agarre estaba limitado.

Aclaró la distancia a un metro. Uno, eso era lo que necesitaba para devorar las noticias de forma más afable.

— Así que no necesitarás que lo confirme.

— No. Estoy enterado —Respondió con frialdad.

Ella deseó esbozar una sonrisa, pero aquel momento se reflejaba más a un poco de luto. Parecía el entierro de los sentimientos acabados de aflorar del príncipe, por parte de una noticia inesperada. Pero no pudo controlar llevarse las manos al vientre. Aún estaba plano, pero pronto llegarían los dolores fuertes, además de terribles noches en vela. Y todo lo valía por su pequeña criatura, a pesar de que su padre no estuviera del todo convencido.

— Y no dirás nada...

— ¿Cómo qué? —Él escupió de mala gana. Sus ojos oscuros se centralizaron en aquel vientre, por encima de la bata blanquecina, las verdades se mantenían ocultas. Pero no por mucho tiempo —. Felicidades.

Ella frunció el ceño. Más que lagrimear, deseaba golpearle el rostro. Pese a los años, sacrificios, infinidad de reflexiones, el mismo monstruo yacía escondido tras un semblante calmo. Él seguiría siendo el mismo, el equivalente a una pelea años atrás, en la que decidió que abandonar el planeta, mientras ella estaba en embarazo, era lo más propio que podía suceder. Quizá seguía allí por mísero descarte.

— Un guerrero más para esta causa. Habrá que entrenarlo bien.

— Creí que te emocionarías.

Él se avergonzó. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, como cuando muchas veces ella se topaba con la mirada suya, detallándola a escondidas. Pero su decepción propia era incluso más que una simple reacción furibunda por encontrarse derrotado en argumentos. Iba más allá de lo entendible para una mujer tan orgullosa, además de fuerte. Databa desde un hombre, solitario, inundado en su propia arrogancia. La imagen se apresuraba a una criatura sin patria, ni familia, pero con un bebé dormitando en una cuna móvil. Él intentó afrontar aquella realidad, en la que pudo ayudar para engendrar a un guerrero, del que momentáneamente se encontraba orgulloso. Pero jamás comprendió el por qué. Y la imagen de tantas personas caídas para su propia diversión, de sangre derramada a gusto, de planetas destruidos; hijos perdidos, madres sollozando. Ese monstruo de cabellos azabache lo había provocado, pero el errático destino le había puesto a un heredero, para cambiar las cosas. Y años después, el segundo se mantenía en desarrollo.

— Nos veremos después —Quebrantó el silencio. Su frialdad ansiaba con romper las esperanzas de aquella mujer, a la que había observado durante infinidad de noches atrás. Primero trató de vomitar ese sentimiento de paz que albergaba su corazón, pero después entendió que no podía simplemente hacerlo. Era su única amiga, su rival, su competencia, su cómplice en acciones maquiavélicas, la de las ideas, la que trataba de darle órdenes, pero después resultaba imposible cumplirlas. Bulma representaba todo lo bueno que él nunca se mereció. Pero tenía que lastimarla, porque afrontar tantas cuestiones, iba más allá de cualquier entendimiento posible.

Abandonó. Salió despegando como un cohete. Su figura, rompiendo el viento, se desapareció en algún punto del horizonte. Y ella, con sus dedos rozando delicadamente su abdomen sobre la tela de su bata, trató de analizar lo que conllevaría los siguientes meses.

2

Él no llegó la primera noche. Por más fuerte que fuera, anheló que sus lágrimas se secaran. Incluso estuvo a punto de cometer una locura, queriendo tomar la caja de cigarrillos que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche. No obstante, por más sobrenatural que fuese un feto saiyajin, aquello resultaría siendo un desastre. Terminó complaciendo su ansiedad comiendo un par de frituras, que a la ligera, mejoraron su estado anímico.

La segunda noche fue difícil. Sus sábanas estaban frías, los dolores en su vientre se encontraban maximizados. El bebé aún no de encontraba desarrollado en demasía, para no reemplazar la palabra con nada. Pero los síntomas, combinados con su dolor sentimental, parecían haber desatado una guerra campal en su abdomen bajo. En definitiva, deseó que sus padres se encontraran allí, para suplir la compañía.

La tercera noche no lloró. Era lo suficientemente orgullosa para caer rendida por aquel simio. No comprendía por qué huía, como si un bebé fuese el significado de problemas verdaderos. Pero accedió a darle el beneficio de la duda, además de esperar a que volviera. Bebió un poco de agua antes de dormir, esperando calmarse un poco. El dolor no se encontraba, por lo tanto, fue cuestión de hundir su cabeza sobre la almohada, para rendirse ante el sueño.

La cuarta noche duró un buen rato en el balcón. Una vez más, la ansiedad le tomó factura. Movía su pierna con desesperación, esperando a encontrarse con una mecha que cruzara el cielo y que chocara contra el jardín. Pero lógicamente, además de esperado por ella, eso no sucedió. Cerró su levantadora, se colocó las pantuflas, y se levantó de aquella silla metálica en donde permaneció una hora. El frío se coló por todos sus huesos, obligándola a meterse con desesperación a su habitación. Corrió la puerta de vidrio, además de que cerró las cortinas. Él no entraría, por lo tanto, no necesitaba dejarle nada abierto.

Se recostó en su cama, queriendo sollozar, quizá era la soledad o bien, la plena oscuridad que invadía la habitación. De alguna forma, ansiaba soltar toda la tristeza que le recargaba. La frustración, el desasosiego que le generaba el abandono fugaz. Ese hombre no cambiaría, ni su patético sentimentalismo tampoco.

De alguna forma se quedó dormida. Y a mitad de la madrugada despertó. Instintivamente, acarició su vientre, antes de observar con cuidado a un lado de su cama. Un bulto se encontraba cubierto con sábanas, dormitando en plena calma, podía notar como se inflaba el pecho, para después expulsar el aire sin preocupación.

Su emoción se amplificó. Alargó el brazo para acariciarlo, sus dedos se colaron entre el cabello azabache, recolectando lo que sería un poco de suciedad. Observó su piel repleta de pequeños granos de tierra, que se esparcían por todo el colchón. Arqueó la ceja con incredulidad, imaginado que él estaría esparciendo su inconformidad en algún lado del planeta. Y aquello no le importaba, con tal de que estuviera allí. Las noches quejumbrosas se desaparecieron en sus recuerdos, porque necesitaba tenerlo en carne, para no sentirse sola.

— Ahora puedo sentir el Ki —Dijo él, con una voz para nada adormilada —. Es igual al de Trunks, salvo que esta vez, no me siento confundido —El Príncipe abrió los ojos, para ver a su mujer.

— Creí que no volverías —Confesó.

Él se volteó en dirección a ella. La oscuridad no permitía que las facciones se identificaran, pero sabía que su mujer se encontraba afable.

— Creí que eras más inteligente —Anunció —. Me encontrarías en cualquier rincón de este universo, para criar al mocoso.

— Obligaría a Gokú para que te pateara el trasero.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

— Las voces en la mente son desquiciadas. Tienen un juicio mordaz, que impiden tomar consideraciones.

Ella también se acomodó sobre las sábanas, para poder observarlo mejor. Adoraba aquellos orbes azabaches, porque mantenían un brillo excepcional. Pero lo más importante, es que sólo la miraban exclusivamente de esa forma. No nadie más.

— A veces sólo soy un patético Príncipe que perdió el trono —Murmuró reflexivo —. Pero en otras, soy el patético hombre que salvó la tierra en muchas ocasiones.

— Y eso te hace bueno.

— No quiero que me denominen bueno —Interrumpió con brusquedad —. Quiero tener poder, quiero ser un sujeto de temer, quiero que todos tengan respeto, que se reverencien ante el hombre más importante el universo.

— Pero no se puede. Hay una buena cantidad de dioses con ese puesto.

Él asintió.

— Entonces sólo quiero ser el hombre temido, para proteger a mí familia.

Bulma quiso sonreír. Aunque bien conocía aquella faceta, Vegeta protegería su sangre a como diera lugar.

— Un integrante más por el cual velar... Una debilidad más, para el Príncipe que no debería tener ninguna...

— Fue tu elección volvernos tú debilidad... Gokú podría cuidarnos, si así lo quisieras.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

— ¡No lo permitiría! —Reaccionó indignado.

— Va más allá del orgullo.

— No tengo nada más que a mi familia. Nadie me importa en este planeta, salvo los míos, los que poseen mi sangre, que son de mi propiedad.

— Yo no poseo tu sangre, Vegeta.

El Príncipe sacó un brazo de entre las sábanas. Sus dedos, aún forrados por sus guantes blancos, tomaron el delicado mentón femenino. Él la obligó a observarlo, pero de una manera más profunda. Mantenía aquella expresión firme, como si la situación se tratara de una simple conversación del clima. Pero su pecho, su pecho se encontraba en llamas.

— Mí mujer, mía.

— ¡Eso suena salvaje!

— Desde el día que me atreví a acudir a esta habitación, desde que tuvimos el primer contacto. Cuando nació Trunks, y el momento en que aprendí a convivir...

— Está bien... —Asintió un tanto emocionada. Adoraba las noches, porque él siempre decía cosas inéditas, incapaces de ser soltadas a la luz del día.

— Por lo tanto.. —Se deslizó sobre el colchón, hacia ella. Sus rostros se encontraban a milímetros, pero él no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Introdujo el brazo por debajo de las sábanas, hasta localizar el vientre la mujer. Plano, pero con la seguridad de que estaba allí. El punto que apenas se desarrollaba, pero desde el momento de ser concebido, era la marca de la realeza de Vegetasei —. Míos... —Susurró cercano a los labios de la científica. Sus dedos rozaban con suavidad sobre la tela de la bata de satín, en un acto simbólico. Bulma quería llorar, pero era suficiente con sentimentalismos —. Y los protegeré a como dé lugar.

— Territorial... —Murmuró complacida. Bajó la mano hasta la del príncipe, para presionar contra esta. Su respiración se encontraba agitada, producto de la cercanía. Él la descontrolaba desde el primer día que lo vio —. Te amo.

Él asintió. Sus maneras de expresar aquellos sentimientos eran bastante abstractas, pero estaba seguro de hacerlo. Y con locura.

Bulma depositó sus labios sobre la amplia frente del azabache, portando una sonrisa brillante. Él siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla sentirse bien. Y era por ello que lo escogió entre tantos, y tantas razones que le planteaban sus amigos para que no lo hiciera.

— Buenas noches.

— Mañana me gustaría desayunar en grande, no he comido en días. —Desvió el tema con naturalidad, como cuando se arrepentía de demostrar cariño, aún cuando no fuese incorrecto.

— De acuerdo. —Asintió.

Ella notó que la mano del hombre permanecía sobre su vientre. Accedió a cerrar los ojos, con el roce masculino sobre su ropa. Estaba feliz, porque el padre de su futuro primogénito, estaba acorde a la situación. Y no había sensación más grata que esa.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
